


Death by Catnip

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial: s155 Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving the Master catnip tea was probably not the greatest idea the Doctor's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 301

It took the Doctor only a few minutes to realize that giving the Master a cup of catnip tea was a bad idea. He'd thought it would settle him down, counteract the stress caused by the cheetah virus.

The Master certainly seemed less stressed.

He pressed against the Doctor, nipped at his jawline, then his neck. His grin was playful, at least. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't cause the Doctor serious harm.

The Doctor grimaced, and tried to put distance between himself and the Master. He had no intention of risking anything as undignified as death by catnip.


End file.
